


Wild Horses

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: or, the five things that keep Jack going.





	Wild Horses

After dinner, Randall and Jack waited outside the restaurant for the ladies to come back from powdering their noses in the ladies room, and they talked a little as they waited - about their wives, and about Randall's new job working for Roy Taylor.  
  
 _Yeah, that Roy, he's a good ol' boy.  Got a little cabin down on Lake Kemp.  A croppie house, a little boat.  Said I could use it whenever I want.  We oughta go down there some weekend.  Drink a little whiskey, fish some.  Get away, ya know?_ Randall said, looking over at him, his eyes holding Jack's for a bit longer than they might have ordinarily, and full of possibilities.  
  
Yes, Jack knew.  Got the message loud and clear.  He broke eye contact, turned and stared ahead, considering it.  He really should quit Ennis anyway.  Ennis didn't give him much to hold on to.  Maybe he should find someone who could be there all the time for him.  
  
He heard Lashawn come down the steps, chattering with Lureen, and he knew he couldn't.   Ennis' **words** weren't a regular thing - but when they did come, they were like no other.  
  
Like the time they got together up in the mountains after Jack sent him that first postcard - Jack had almost been ready to call it quits, after Ennis shot his dreams down again, until Ennis said something that nearly knocked him on his pockets.  
  
"For how long?  Another four fuckin' _**years**_ , Ennis..." Jack began, but Ennis stopped him.  
  
 _For as long as we can ride it - ain't no reins on this one, Jack_ .  
  
About as close as Ennis had ever come to telling Jack how he felt outright, and Jack got that message too, loud and clear.  How much it frightened Ennis, that his feelings could run off on him, out of control, like a wild horse that he had to keep reined in.  
  
He knew then that it was the fear talkin', the **fear** that was keeping them apart, and that was a big enough thing, to be sure; but that somehow, they would overcome it.  It gave him the **faith** he needed to keep on going, enough to carry the both of 'em if he had to, his heart fit to bursting with **love** , and then even wild horses couldn't have drug him away.  
  
He nodded in response to Randall, acknowledging what he'd said; but he had no intention of making any plans with him, he was already composing the next postcard to Ennis in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This entry was for a "Five Things" challenge at _Brokeback Drabbles, Shorts and Challenges_ in November of 2011.


End file.
